Jack
by Pagu
Summary: Inglaterra, século XIX. O distrito de Whitechapel está sob o terror de um assassino em série, Londres está apavorada, porém Bella está apaixonada.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Título: Jack**

**Autor:** **Pagú**

**Gênero: UA - Suspense **

**Ship: Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Classificação: M **

**Spoilers:** 6

**Observações:** Contém violência e sexo. Essa fic foi criada para o I Challenge Voldy/Bella do Grimmauld Place, 12, ganhando PRATA, MELHOR PLOT e MELHOR BELLATRIX.

* * *

**Jack**

"Merope, fique comigo."

Era tarde. A luz dos olhos da estranha moça começava a partir.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Disse ela antes de embarcar para sua última viagem.

"Merope!" O jovem rapaz segurava-lhe nos braços. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos como um rio caudaloso. "NÃO!" Gritou ele ao sentir o último suspiro da jovem.

Enrolado em trapos estava um bebê. Ele não chorou em tempo algum.

Nascia mais uma segunda-feira sangrenta em Londres. O clima estava gélido, não só pelo inverno que chegava aos poucos, mas também porque um mês acabara e outro começara com mais mortes. Era 1o de Outubro de 1888.

**O EVENTO DUPLO, ASSASSINO EM SÉRIE MATA DUAS. **

**Dois assassinatos devem ser adicionados à lista negra de similares crimes, os quais têm por palco o East-end de Londres. As circunstâncias de ambos crimes lembram de perto os de atrocidades anteriores. As duas vitimas eram mulheres. Em nenhum deles roubo pode ter sido o motivo, nem podem ser considerados a conseqüência de uma briga de rua. Os dois assassinatos foram, sem dúvidas, deliberadamente planejados, e promovidos pelas mãos de alguém que não era novo no trabalho. Foi no começo da manhã de ontem que os corpos de duas mulheres foram encontrados, em lugares a menos de vinte e cinco minutos de distância à pé um do outro, num intervalo de menos de uma hora. 1**

Ainda cedo, homens e mulheres saiam de suas casas para trabalhar. Em seus caminhos, cobriam os narizes com lenços tentando, em vão, amainar o odor pútrido que sentiam. Tomavam cuidado para não pisar em dejetos, jogados das casas que mantinham as janelas fechadas a maior parte do tempo.

O terror abarcava Whitechapel. Em cada esquina garotos vendiam jornalecos, todos com a mesma manchete: "Evento Duplo".

Já no noroeste de Londres o clima parecia estar um tanto quanto mais ameno. A área mais nobre da capital inglesa sofria com a falta de higiene cultural, contudo as lindas fachadas das casas afastavam essa realidade. Em um sobrado vitoriano, uma moça, com seus vinte e poucos anos, corria para dentro de casa com um jornal debaixo do braço.

O jornal, jogado em cima de uma cama, ainda estava dobrado deixando só parte da manchete à vista. A mulher pegava algo numa estante de mogno fino. Virou-se com um sorriso louco fitando a cama, segurava uma grande tesoura de costura nas mãos. Abriu o jornal e, com a respiração acelerada, recortou todas as reportagens que faziam menção aos assassinatos.

Juntou todos os pedaços, levantou-se e seguiu para escrivaninha e, de uma gaveta, tirou um grande álbum. Ela deslizou a mão por sua capa, como se fizesse carinho. Abriu-o com muito zelo. Ao invés de fotos haviam reportagens, como as que ela acabara de recortar. Todas sobre o mesmo assunto: Jack, o Estripador. Ela virou as páginas com delicadeza e colou as últimas reportagens. Depois disso pôs-se a ler, desde o princípio.

Haviam muitos recortes, o primeiro deles datado do dia 5 de abril do mesmo ano. Durante os primeiros meses ainda não havia certeza se os crimes teriam sido cometidos pela mesma pessoa, mas no fundo ela sabia que sim. Bellatrix havia se interessado logo pela primeira morte, uma curiosidade mórbida que a deixou completamente viciada pouco tempo depois.

Todas as vitimas até então eram prostitutas. Vagabundas estrangeiras e pobretonas. Bellatrix odiava todas elas. Ela odiava todos aqueles imundos vermes que se reproduziam no distrito de Whitechapel. Todos aqueles que vieram deixar a capital inglesa suja e fétida.

Já o Estripador fazia o que era necessário. Limpava as ruas daqueles lixos. Ela seguia todas as suas tentativas de mostrar àquelas escórias, quem mandava em Londres. Aqueles ratos que achavam que deviam ter direitos. Ridículos.

Elizabeth Stride e Catherine Eddowes foram mortas, mais uma vez para mostrar o quanto eram nojentas. Estripadas, e suas partes jogadas pelos cantos, para que os ratos pudessem ver o que eles realmente eram. Bellatrix estava impressionada, dois assassinatos de uma vez. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais preciso.

Essa ideia já havia passado pela mente de Bellatrix, porém nunca pensou que teria coragem de seguir em frente. Misturar-se àqueles vermes parecia demais. Contudo sua vontade de conhecê-lo era imensa, não podia mais aguentar.

Ela já tinha uma mala pronta, há algum tempo tinha começado a planejar sua ida à Whitechapel. Furtou alguns trapos de seus empregados, roupas que utilizavam para ir a missa aos domingos. Ela abriu a mala e tirou um vestido barato. Desfez-se das muitas camadas de roupas que usava e vestiu-se com aquilo.

Ela olhou-se ao espelho, despenteou o cabelo bem feito, e passou batom e blush da maneira vulgar que aquelas vagabundas faziam. Deu-se por satisfeita. Esquivou-se pela casa sem ser notada, e saiu pela porta dos fundos sentindo-se estranhamente livre.

Bellatrix vivia em Whitechapel há um mês. Conseguira um quarto em um cortiço, o qual ela utilizava para mais do que dormir. Havia se tornado uma prostituta, preço muito alto, porém o necessário para chamar atenção daquele quem perseguia. Nada havia acontecido até agora, nenhum assassinato. Bellatrix começava a ficar irritada.

Contudo, dias depois, suas esperanças renasceram, Ginger, uma prostituta que vivia no cortiço ao lado, foi morta. Bellatrix sabia que seu adorado frequentava a área do assassinato para, posteriormente, ver os policiais baterem suas cabeças, confusos. Ela fez o que era preciso, bebeu, fez zorra, falou alto, tudo o que era necessário para que seu assassino a notasse. Por duas semanas comportou-se da pior maneira, e por fim conseguiu o que tanto sonhava.

Era uma noite fria, um homem nojento estava sobre seu corpo. Havia conseguido o que pagara para ter. Prazer. Bellatrix o empurrou, pegou seu robe cobriu-se e acendeu um cigarro. O homem começou a roncar pouco tempo depois. Ao ouvir o barulho que aquele rato fazia, Bellatrix apagou seu cigarro com força, sem se importar que aquilo queimasse seus dedos. Levantou-se e empurrou o homem para fora da cama.

"Você já teve o que queria, vá embora seu porco!" Urrou, fazendo com que o homem se levantasse irritado.

Ele jogou as moedas que lhe devia na cama vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu para a noite gelada. Bellatrix fitou-o indo embora. Depois de tirar aqueles lençóis baratos de sua cama, ela recuperou os seus de algodão que ficavam escondidos em um baú, e colocou-os no lugar.

Ela dormia um sono agitado, todos eram assim desde que foi morar com os vermes do leste de Londres. Ela acordou sem fôlego. Tentava puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, mas não conseguia. Foi só então que ela percebeu que alguém a enforcava. Seu coração pulou os batimentos. Era ele. Juntou todas suas forças que ainda tinha, deu uma cotovelada em seu adorado que soltou um pouco a corda de seu pescoço. Bellatrix pulou e conseguiu soltar-se.

O homem usava uma capa preta que cobria todo seu corpo e rosto. Ele urrou de raiva, mas logo depois pôs um sorriso louco no rosto. Bellatrix sorriu para ele, e neste momento ela pôde ver os olhos confusos daquele por quem sempre procurou. Ele ia começar a andar em sua direção para terminar o trabalho, quando ela falou.

"Espere um momento." Pediu ela, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a andar lentamente em sua direção. Tinha a corda em uma mão e uma faca na outra. "Eu não sou o que você pensa. Meu nome é Bellatrix Black..." Ele continuava indo em sua direção. "Eu posso te provar que não sou o que você pensa, por favor me deixe pegar." Nessa hora Jack parou, somente por um segundo, parecia curioso pela tentativa dessa mulher.

Bellatrix não desperdiçou o rápido segundo que Jack hesitou. Tirou seu álbum com cuidado de baixo de seu armário, mas não conseguiu entregar-lo para ele. Jack já estava novamente a enforcando. Bellatrix se debatia com falta de ar. Ela sentia suas forças esvaírem de seu corpo que a cada segundo ficava mais fraco. Não acreditava que tinha chegado tão longe, e quando conseguira o que planejou, iria morrer sem saber ao menos o nome de seu amado.

Da mesma forma inesperada que ele começou a enforcá-la, ele parou. Olhava para o álbum que agora encontrava-se aberto ao chão. Ele empurrou-a de lado e pegou o álbum em suas mãos. Confuso, ele olhava do álbum para Bellatrix, e de volta ao primeiro.

"Qual é o seu problema? É suicida?" Perguntou-lhe com uma voz que deixava o ambiente mais gelado que o vento de Londres.

Bellatrix que só tinha visto frações de seu rosto, tremeu de prazer ao ouvir sua voz. "Meu nome é Bellatrix Black, sou filha de Orion Black. Estou aqui por sua causa."

"Você não é filha de Black." Urrou Jack com irritação.

"Sou, eu juro. Olhe os lençóis. Veja a qualidade deles, nenhum verme daqui teria dinheiro para comprá-los. Olhe o brasão de minha família nele." Pediu Bellatrix desesperada para que ele acreditasse.

Ele fitou-a desconfiado, mas aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Ele deu dois passos para trás, puxou o lençol da cama sem tirar os olhos de Bella. Então pôde ver o brasão dos Black. Fitou o lençol por alguns segundos e depois lançou seu olhar de volta a Bellatrix.

"Como você roubou isso?" Perguntou-a.

"Roubar? Não, este lençol é meu, senhor. Por favor acredite." Implorou Bellatrix.

"Porque você está aqui?" Jack perguntou, deixando Bella confusa.

"Eu já disse, estou aqui por sua causa."

"O que é você? Você é da polícia?" Divertiu-se Jack.

"Não sou da polícia. Eu venho acompanhando seus passos desde o começo. Admiro seu trabalho e depois do "evento duplo", eu precisava te conhecer." Bellatrix soltou depressa, antes que ele a interrompesse.

Jack deu uma risada fria e um pouco descontrolada. "Uma fã?"

"Eu me tornei o que mais abominava por essa oportunidade de te conhecer, de te ajudar."

"Você quer me ajudar?" Perguntou Jack sorrindo. "Você acha que eu preciso de ajuda?"

"Não, claro que não. Mas eu gostaria de participar."

"Se você é quem diz, volte para sua casa. Procurarei você lá. Mora com seus pais, eu presumo. Não é casada." Soltou sarcasticamente, esperando ofendê-la. Contudo Bellatrix sorriu, aliviada por sair daquela imundice, o que deixou Jack ainda mais confuso.

"Quem é você?" Bellatrix sabia que ele não falaria, mas sua curiosidade impeliu-a em perguntar.

Jack saiu sem responder. Bellatrix estacionou por alguns minutos sem raciocinar. Ela o tinha conhecido e, mais importante, ele não havia lhe matado. Ainda sem conseguir pensar, ela pegou somente o álbum de reportagens, colocou-o em baixo do braço e saiu. Nunca mais voltou àquele antro.

Bellatrix estava sumida há mais de um mês. Seus pais quase a expulsaram de casa, porque primeiro achavam que estava morta, e agora os outros achariam que ela era uma prostituta. Pouco eles sabiam que haviam chegado à verdade, porém ninguém nunca teria certeza dela. Somente Jack, mas ele era quem realmente importava.

Depois de esperar por duas semanas, Bellatrix começou a acreditar que nunca mais veria seu amado, porém ela sabia, no âmago de seu coração, que ele iria aparecer. Ela estava certa. Jack observou sua rotina por todo aquele tempo, tentando descobrir para quem ela trabalhava. Estava certo que ela não era sua admiradora, não parecia mesmo ser da polícia, mas talvez fosse uma caçadora de recompensas insana.

Parada junto à janela de seu quarto, Bellatrix fitava a rua esperando vê-lo. Deu um pulo, misto de susto e alegria, quando viu um vulto preto rodear uma charrete e sumir nas sombras. Ela não hesitou, saiu correndo de sua casa naquela direção.

Ao chegar não o encontrou. Bellatrix estava parada olhando para os lados, mas sua mente não estava ali. Pensava no encontro que tiveram, e se ele a reconheceria agora, vestida elegante e sobriamente. Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo, um vento gélido passou pela viela onde estava, um pedaço de jornal voou em sua direção e então alguém a agarrou.

Bellatrix não gritou, ela sabia quem a estava levando por becos escuros da capital inglesa. Ela não conseguiu ver a fachada, mas sabia que estava dentro de uma casa rica e nobre. Ele colocou-a em uma cadeira e a amarrou. Jack usava a mesma capa do encontro anterior.

Ele a fitava, andando de um lado a outro, parecia decidir o que fazer com ela. Bellatrix não estava assustada, sorria por dentro, finalmente conquistara o que tanto sonhou: a atenção daquele homem, a atenção dele, mesmo ela não sendo uma vagabunda.

"Você é quem diz ser." Comentou Jack. "Não me parece ser da polícia, eu não consigo entender seu interesse por mim." A sua voz ainda era fria, mas certamente ele estava curioso.

"Jack..." Bellatrix começou a falar, mas parou bruscamente ao ouvir um rugido do homem.

"Não me chame com esse nome, somente essa imprensa nojenta que colocaria um nome tão comum, tão vulgar para me apelidar." Urrou.

"Como devo chamá-lo senhor?" Perguntou Bellatrix, irritada consigo mesma.

"Você pode me chamar de Voldemort." Concluiu.

_Voldemort. _Bellatrix repetiu em sua mente. _É muito mais adequado que Jack._ Pensou ela.

"Voldemort," Começou percebendo o quão natural parecia-lhe aquele nome. "eu admiro o trabalho que você faz. Acredito que cada vez mais me vejo ligada a você, a cada assassinato eu me sentia mais compelida a te encontrar, a me colocar a sua disposição." Disse Bellatrix com fervor e lágrimas nos olhos.

Voldemort olhava para aquela mulher sem entendê-la, mas algo nele disse que ela não estava mentindo.

"Não sei o que farei com você. Você sabe muita coisa..." Disse ele com um tom divertido na voz.

"Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo." Pediu Bellatrix novamente.

Voldemort riu. Ela queria ajudá-lo, ele não precisava de ajuda. "Já disse a você que não preciso disso. Diga-me como poderia me ajudar?"

"Não sei, senhor, o que você pedir que eu faça, eu farei." Disse Bellatrix com paixão.

Essa resposta fez Voldemort rir novamente. "Você faria qualquer coisa? Se eu pedisse que se despisse agora, você o faria?"

Bella entendeu a mensagem. "Não meu senhor, isso eu não faria."

"Mas você se despia para aqueles vermes." Comentou Voldemort sarcasticamente.

"Sim senhor, e não me arrependo disso. Aquela era a única forma de nos encontrarmos, era a única forma de estarmos aqui, agora." Respondeu Bellatrix orgulhosa.

"Entendo, isso prova que você não é realmente uma prostituta. Mas como pode ver, eu poderia pagar muito bem." Comentou Voldemort mostrando as riquezas que havia na sala na qual estavam.

"Senhor, eu nunca fiz isso por dinheiro, não será agora que irei fazê-lo." E com essa frase Bellatrix acabou o assunto.

"Bem, você agora sabe onde eu moro, mas eu também sei onde você mora. Não irá tentar nenhuma bobagem, não é Srta. Black?"

"Claro que não." Bellatrix respondeu como um suspiro de alívio.

Voldemort então caminhou em sua direção, e o coração de Bellatrix parou. Sua respiração acelerou quando ele debruçou-se sobre ela, encaixando seu rosto ao lado do dela. Nesse breve instante de proximidade, Bella sentiu o frio emanar do rosto daquele homem. Pôde também ver que ele não era como os outros. Algo estranhamente atraente existia debaixo daquela capa. Então Voldemort tocou as mãos dela que estavam presas atrás da cadeira, e ela sentiu-se livre.

Uma de suas mãos subiram, rapidamente, num impulso incontrolável de sentir o rosto daquele homem. Voldemort ergueu-se num pulo. "Não encoste em mim mulher." Disse ele.

Bellatrix sabia quem ele era. Seu nome, na verdade, era Tom Marvolo Riddle, filho da governanta da casa do Sir. Thomas Warlock, um grande empresário dono da maior fábrica armamentista do Reino Unido. Por visitar aquele tipo de ambiente, junto de sua mãe, ela conhecia os boatos da elite londrina. Era de conhecimento comum que o Sir. Warlock foi apaixonado pela Srta. Gaunt, rumores cercavam o porquê de ela não ter se casado com ele. Até que ela faleceu, então o falatório cessou.

Contudo, era do conhecimento de poucos que a Srta. Gaunt morreu dando luz a um bebê. Tom Marvolo Riddle cresceu na casa do Sir como se fosse filho de si mesmo. Sir. Warlock culpava o menino por ter tirado a vida da única pessoa que amou. Bellatrix sabia disso, pois sua família era próxima da antiga governanta. Mérope Gaunt era de uma família tradicional, mas tinha perdido todos seus bens ao longo dos anos.

Anos mais tarde, Sir Warlock morreu. Para surpresa de todos, ele nomeou um presidente para tomar conta de sua empresa, mas seus bens foram todos passados àquele moço que, até antes disso, poucos sabiam da existência. Tom Marvolo Riddle nunca havia saído da casa em que morava. Os poucos que o conheciam, descreviam-no como uma criatura branca, sem cabelos, e com um nariz peculiar.

Porém isso era o menos importante. Bellatrix sabia o segredo mais profundo de Voldemort. Sua mãe havia sido estuprada, e disso engravidou. Esse ainda não era o problema. A grande questão era que o estuprador era um vagabundo de Whitechapel. Um verme daquele lugar que seu amado odiava. Seu pai era um estrangeiro nojento qualquer, que empobrecia ainda mais Londres.

Bellatrix não sabia se Voldemort tinha conhecimento disso, mas algo em seu íntimo aconselhou-lhe a permanecer quieta sobre aquele assunto.

Depois daquele encontro Bellatrix ficou esperando Voldemort entrar em contato. Porém nada aconteceu. Mais tarde ela entendeu que teria que ir atrás dele. A primeira vez que ela o fez ele não estava. Bella achou estranho, mas voltou no dia seguinte, e também deu com a cara na porta. Foi só na terceira vez que apareceu na porta da Mansão Warlock que conseguiu vê-lo.

Um criado levou-a até a sala de desenhos. Bellatrix andou pelo lugar, e sentindo-se enfeitiçada flutuou até uma mesa. Nela via-se os rostos das mulheres que "Jack" havia estraçalhado. Os desenhos eram perfeitos. Bellatrix passava a mão sobre aqueles rostos nojentos, até que descobriu em baixo de todos seu próprio rosto. Mas não era exatamente o seu, era o da mulher que fingiu ser. Um peso estranho em seu estômago fez com que ela desse três passos para trás.

"Terrível se ver ao meio delas, não Srta. Black?"

Bellatrix tirou os olhos dos desenhos e tornou-os para a origem da voz. Ao ver a imagem de capa negra sorriu.

"Bom dia, Voldemort." Disse ela, sem saber o que falar.

"Desculpe-me a minha ausência, mas estive em busca de informações." Disse ele sentando em uma cadeira no centro da sala.

"De maneira alguma, senhor. Fico grata de poder me receber hoje." Respondeu Bellatrix, andando na direção de seu amado.

"Achei que assim que soubesse quem sou, deixaria de me procurar." Disse ele arrogantemente.

"Não entendo, senhor." Disse Bellatrix.

"Agora que sabes quem sou. Acredito que as Sras. Black conheciam minha mãe. Sabem sobre minha aparência."

"Sei sobre sua aparência, mas isso não me incomoda." Disse Bellatrix com um ar apaixonado.

"Você me impressiona, Srta. Black. De belas mulheres são esperados belos maridos. Vindo me visitar dará uma má impressão a seus pretendentes."

Bellatrix estava bem próxima de Voldemort agora. Ela ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

"Não me importo com pretendentes. Muito menos com sua aparência." Disse ela.

Voldemort levantou-se num salto, carregando Bellatrix consigo. Ele a segurava fortemente pelos braços. "Não se importa com minha aparência?" Disse ele ironicamente. Largou Bellatrix para cair ao chão, e quando ela voltou a fitá-lo, ele tirou a capa que envolvia seu rosto.

Bellatrix sabia o que a esperava, alguém bizarro. Mas quando Voldemort tirou sua capa, o que pôde ver foi a face de seu amado e nada mais. Uma explosão de prazer atingiu Bella, que agora podia unir a voz, os olhos, a face, e a mente daquele homem que desesperadamente amava. Voldemort fitava-a sem entender o que passava pela cabeça da mulher jogada ao chão.

"É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor." Disse Bellatrix, ainda ao chão.

Voldemort percebeu que não conseguiria se ver livre daquela mulher como esperava. Pretendia afugentá-la com sua aparência como com muitos outros conseguiu. Voldemort sabia que aquela mulher o amava, mas ele sabia que não era capaz de tal sentimento, na verdade de qualquer sentimento.

"Você diz querer me ajudar. Vamos ver se você tem estômago suficiente." Disse ele.

Voldemort andou em direção a porta. Bellatrix levantou-se rapidamente e pôs-se a segui-lo. Bellatrix não reparou, mas passaram por corredores com uma vasta coleção de quadros raros, livros e relíquias. Sua atenção estava totalmente locada naquele homem que, agora sem capa, abria o caminho a sua frente.

Bellatrix sentiu seu nariz coçar. O cheiro entorpecente de formol tomou suas narinas, e ela sabia o que a aguardava. Voldemort abriu uma grande porta de metal e pediu que Bellatrix entrasse. Uma luz verde tomou os olhos de Bellatrix. Quando conseguiu focá-los novamente, ela percebeu que não era uma luz verde, mas sim inúmeros recipientes que estavam forrados até a borda com um líquido esverdeado, e deles órgãos.

Andando devagar, Bellatrix percorreu todos os centímetros daquele lugar com os olhos. Algo dentro de si enchia-se de força, de entusiasmo. Estava próximo, ela iria enfim ajudá-lo. Voldemort fitava a mulher com uma estranha animação, e foi ai que ele teve a confirmação: Ela iria ajudá-lo, no que fosse preciso.

"Algum deles é de uma daquelas vagabundas?" Perguntou Bellatrix ansiosa, como se entrasse pela primeira vez em uma loja de tecidos.

Voldemort pediu que ela o acompanhasse. Numa estante havia três recipientes, um útero, um rim e um coração. Bellatrix sabia de quem eram Chapman, Eddowes e Kelly. Suas últimas vítimas. Ela aproximou-se dos órgãos. Algo a chamava para perto deles. Então Bellatrix sentiu a respiração acelerar. Sentia a presença de Voldemort. Ele deslizou as mãos no pescoço dela, que não se assustou, mas sentiu seu corpo esquentar como uma chama.

Devagar, ainda com as mãos de Voldemort em seu pescoço, Bellatrix virou-se para encará-lo. Ele deixou que ela fizesse o movimento. Quando Bellatrix encontrou seus olhos, ela viu que eles tinham tomado um tom avermelhado. Em vez de se afastar, com medo, Bellatrix aproximou-se dele. Estava a centímetros da boca de seu amado quando ele soltou seu pescoço e deu um passo para trás.

"Você irá precisar dessa sede." Disse Voldemort quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos. "Pela primeira vez, uma vagabunda será morta por outra mulher." Continuou. "Você irá matar, Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix abriu o mesmo sorriso louco que tinha quando cortava reportagens sobre seu amado.

"Você verá que irá precisar dessa sede para conseguir. Por enquanto irei treiná-la."

Por semanas treinaram. Voldemort mostrou-a diversas maneiras de sufocar, cortar, despedaçar e matar vítimas. Bellatrix sentia-se viva, forte. A cada dia, quando voltava da Mansão Warlock, sentia sua cede aumentar. Voldemort instigava Bellatrix, sempre a negando o final. Bellatrix já não agüentava mais esperar. Quando Voldemort disse que enfim havia chegado a hora, Bellatrix não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Whitechapel.

Era madrugada. Bellatrix saiu de sua casa despercebida. Encontrou-se com Voldemort, que a esperava na viela em frente a casa dos Black. As duas figuras altas e de capas negras deslizaram pelas ruas de Londres. Era quase amanhecer quando chegaram àquele distrito nojento.

Ninguém estava nas ruas. O coração de Bellatrix pulsava de desejo e ansiedade.

Voldemort abriu a porta de um quarto depois de entrarem em um cortiço. Ninguém os havia visto. Entraram, Bellatrix e depois Voldemort. Deitada na cama estava uma vagabunda nojenta. Um cobertor infestado de pulgas cobria o corpo dela. Bellatrix seguiu até a mulher e, antes de fazer algo, pediu o consentimento de Voldemort, que simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Bellatrix tinha nas mãos uma corda que cortava sua delicada pele conforme ela puxava com força, sufocando a mulher que se debatia em busca de ar. A sensação era magnífica. A dor da corda roçando sua pele, a força que tinha para mantê-la firme, a mulher debatendo-se. Bellatrix podia ver a energia daquela rata esvaindo-se a cada puxada mais forte que dava com a corda. Até que enfim ela parou. Bellatrix largou-a, mas sua sede ainda era grande. Pegou a faca que estava presa por uma cinta em sua perna e ergueu-a para cortar aquela vagabunda.

Quando iria apunhalar a mulher, Voldemort segurou seu braço. Ela fitou-o com tanta intensidade que Voldemort não conseguiu pará-la. A faca entrou no corpo da mulher, espalhando sangue para todos os lados. Bellatrix ficou banhada pelo sangue daquela puta, e Voldemort olhando a cena sentiu seu pênis ficar rígido. Bellatrix puxou a faca, cortando a mulher desde o meio de seus seios até o ventre.

Voldemort não pôde conter sua excitação e agarrou Bellatrix pelo quadril. Ela debateu-se querendo voltar para a mulher, porém quando sentiu algo viril roçar seu quadril entendeu a intenção de Voldemort. Seu coração começou bater mais rápido do que já batia, e todos os nervos de seu corpo ficaram em alerta.

Ela virou-se e viu a chama nos olhos de Voldemort, a mesma chama que sentia ter em seus olhos. Ela beijou-o com força. Aquela língua de cobra percorreu sua boca, machucando-a. O gosto de seu próprio sangue tornava tudo mais instigante. Voldemort levantou-a, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em seu quadril enquanto ele a levava para uma das paredes.

Bellatrix levantava as camadas de seu vestido. Voldemort já tinha as calças no chão. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e entre uma inspiração e outra ele sibilava. Aquele barulho deixava Bellatrix mais tensa. Ela correu com as mãos pelas costas de Voldemort, cravando as unhas no caminho. Até que o fogo que ela sentia no meio das pernas queimou-a com potência, e ela sentiu Voldemort penetrando-a.

Ele entrava e saia do corpo de Bellatrix com força. Sem perder o ritmo, Voldemort virou os dois, encostando-se na parede. Ele puxava os cabelos negros de Bellatrix, que arqueava as costas em puro prazer. Voldemort beijava seu colo, mordia seu obro deixando marcas. "Mais forte." Pedia Bellatrix.

Eles deitaram no chão, então Voldemort pegou a faca que pouco tempo atrás havia talhado a vagabunda. Segurou os dois braços de Bellatrix acima da cabeça dela. Com a faca cortou o topo do vestido dela, o que ainda o mantinha longe de seu peito. Assim que viu o par perfeito que o aguardava, sugou os mamilos de Bellatrix com força. Voldemort teve de tapar a boca dela, que não agüentava mais gemer baixo.

Agora era Bellatrix que tinha a faca na mão. Ela cortou a palma de uma das mãos de Voldemort e deslizou-a por seu corpo nu. Vendo seu próprio sangue, vermelho, derramando no corpo de Bellatrix, branco, sentiu toda sua força ir para o seu sexo. Bellatrix mordia a mão dele para não gritar, e com as suas apertava o resto de seu vestido, cada vez mais e mais forte, até que todos seus nervos entraram em curto, transbordando-a de prazer. Pouco depois foi a vez de Voldemort entregar-se em uma sibilada que teria deixado qualquer pessoa de cabelos em pé.

Bellatrix não queria sair dali. Voldemort ainda dentro dela, totalmente entregue. Mas como ela podia esperar, ele logo levantou. Subiu as calças e parou fitando a mulher morta e Bellatrix que estava deitada ao chão, banhada em sangue, as duas estavam bizarramente parecidas, mas algo chamou sua atenção, os olhos de Bellatrix tinham chamas, ela incendiaria qualquer homem se quisesse.

Voldemort foi até a mulher morta, enfiou a mão dentro de seu ventre e retirou-lhe o útero. Colocou-o de lado, e retornou para pegar outro órgão. Bellatrix fitava-o fazendo aquilo com admiração. Então ouviram barulhos. Alguém entrava no cortiço, aparentemente derrubando tudo o que via pela frente. Bellatrix levantou-se alarmada, cobriu-se com sua capa, e pegou o resto de seu vestido do chão. Voldemort levantou o braço pedindo que ela se acalmasse.

"Oh, minha senhora porque me deixou?" Cantava um homem, completamente embriagado de gim.

Bellatrix respirou mais tranquilamente. _Um bêbado._ Pensou ela. O homem fazia mais e mais barulho tropeçando em todos os móveis que podia. Um alvoroço começou a tomar conta do cortiço. Voldemort abriu a janela do quarto e puxou Bellatrix para sair. Quando ela estava com uma perna para fora alguém começou a berrar.

"Maldito, cale a boca!"

"Oh, porque fugiu com o outro rapaz?" Contava o bêbado mais alto.

"Cale a boca já, Riddle, ou eu te mato." Berrou outra pessoa.

Bellatrix conseguiu segurar o braço de Voldemort antes que fosse tarde demais. Os olhos dele estavam completamente vermelhos. Bellatrix usou toda força que tinha para não deixar que Voldemort saísse do quarto e fosse ele mesmo matar Riddle.

"Você não tem certeza se é ele. Vamos embora!" Disse Bellatrix, e pôde sentir que os olhos de Voldemort ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

Voldemort a empurrou pela janela e a seguiu. Ele praticamente a arrastava, puxando-a pelo braço. Voltaram rapidamente para a Mansão Warlock. Bellatrix não sabia o que fazer, agora estava com medo. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele.

"Você sabia que meu pai era um imundo!" Disse ele assim que chegaram.

"Sabia, senhor. Desculpe-me por não ter te falado." Pediu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você devia ter me deixado matá-lo." Berrou ele.

"Senhor, nós não temos certeza se é realmente ele, e você seria pego!" Disse Bellatrix ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

"Volte para sua casa!" Berrou Voldemort.

"Voldemort..." Começou Bellatrix.

"Saia daqui agora! Não quero nunca mais ver essa sua cara de vagabunda."

Bellatrix levantou, antes que saísse, ela voltou a olhar Voldemort. Ele estava furioso.

"Lembre-se que eu sei onde você mora, e o que você fez." Disse ele antes que Bellatrix abrisse a porta.

Bellatrix bateu a porta e saiu. A tristeza que sentia foi substituída pela raiva daquele animal sujo. Aquele maldito homem que a separou de seu grande herói. Bellatrix não sentia por sua vida, e sim por ter de viver sem Voldemort.

Ela andava descompassada pelas ruas voltando a sua casa. Um mendigo pediu-lhe dinheiro, mas ela simplesmente o empurrou ao chão e continuou a andar. Ela estava certa de uma coisa: Voldemort iria matar aquele homem, e ela estaria lá para ver.

Era madrugada. O inverno havia chegado, o frio camuflava a imundíce de Whitechapel, que estava embaixo de neve. O vento suspirava de prazer ao cortar a pele daqueles que se aventuravam na noite. Bellatrix andava rapidamente pelas vielas. Impressionava-se com a habilidade que havia adquirido em tão pouco tempo ao lado de seu amado. Ninguém podia notar sua presença. Seus pés deslizavam sem fazer barulho, sua capa negra a escondia entre as sombras.

Ao chegar ao cortiço que a algumas noites havia sido o ponto mais alto de sua vida, Bellatrix tremeu ao lembrar o toque de Voldemort. Ela foi para aquele lugar todas as noites desde o incidente, não sabia quando Voldemort iria atacar. Nas duas primeiras noites, policiais guardavam o local, mas agora nem poderia se falar o que havia acontecido ali. Bellatrix aguardava.

Diante de tanta antecipação, ela conseguiu ver a sombra negra entrar no cortiço por uma janela. Teria sido impossível fazê-lo se não fosse ela. Voldemort aguardava o homem, mas ele ainda não estava lá. Bellatrix resolveu aguardar Riddle antes de entrar. Não queria que Voldemort a visse ainda.

Bellatrix tinha os braços estendidos de tensão. Abria e fechava a mão, estalava os pulsos e os dedos aguardando o maldito rato. E quando, cambaleando, Riddle chegou à porta do cortiço, Bellatrix sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Era hora.

Riddle abriu a porta, e ziguezagueando entrou. Bellatrix correu, esperou o homem adentrar mais naquele esgoto e então o seguiu. Hoje ele não cantava. O homem conseguiu enfim chegar ao seu quarto, e depois de algumas tentativas destrancou a porta. Bellatrix o deixou entrar e chutou um pedaço de madeira para impedir que a porta fechasse. Ela sabia que o homem não notaria, e esperava com todas suas forças que Voldemort não notasse.

Então ficou parada atrás da porta esperando o momento certo para entrar. Voldemort agiu rapidamente. Pela fresta da porta que havia ficado aberta Bellatrix pôde vê-lo estrangular o homem. Ele não o matou. Somente o enfraqueceu, e depois amarrou seus braços na cama, e amordaçou-o. Bellatrix somente conseguia ver a cabeça do homem, Voldemort estava provavelmente no pé da cama.

"Seu nome é Tom Riddle. Você é um imundo que veio da Irlanda para sujar esse país." Anunciou Voldemort. "Sujar as ruas com seus dejetos, com sua presença imunda, reproduzindo como um verme, crianças nojentas, mulheres imorais, homens bêbados."

Bellatrix balançava a cabeça sem perceber. Ela ficava cada vez mais próxima da porta. Ela viu o homem balbuciar, tentando dizer alguma coisa.

"Você terá sua vez para falar." Disse Voldemort. "Eu ainda não terminei."

Bellatrix ouviu um pedaço de vidro quebrar, e poucos segundos depois o rosto do homem se contorcer em dor.

"Provavelmente você não irá se lembrar disso. Porém, há alguns anos, você seguiu uma mulher em Londres, e sem sua permissão tirou-lhe a honra."

Bellatrix via o olhar do homem, um pouco distante.

"A justiça tardou em chegar, mas aqui estou eu." Voldemort tinha mais emoção na voz. "O filho bastardo, de uma mãe estuprada."

O homem abriu os olhos em susto. Novamente tentou dizer algo, mas sua mordaça não permitia. Bellatrix pôde ver em alguns segundos Voldemort retirar a mordaça da boca do homem.

"Eu me lembro muito bem de Merope Gaunt." Disse o homem.

Bellatrix ouviu Voldemort soltar um urro. "Como você tem coragem de chamá-la pelo nome seu nojento." Disse Voldemort, com a voz baixa, mas imensamente fria. Bellatrix viu o homem se contorcer em dor novamente.

"Você está enganado." Começou o homem depois de se recuperar. "Eu não estuprei Merope. Nós íamos nos casar!"

Bellatrix levou a mão à boca. Voldemort sentou-se ao lado do homem, então ela podia ver suas pernas.

"Ela desistiu do casamento por conta da minha situação. Mas eu nunca soube que ela estava grávida."

Voldemort urrava de raiva quando Bellatrix viu que Tom Riddle, seu pai, estava com a mão em baixo do travesseiro. A corda que o prendia estava solta. Voldemort deveria estar muito alterado para não ter percebido.

"Isso quer dizer então que você é meu filho..."

E Bellatrix viu, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, o rosto do homem se modificar aos poucos, a mão sair de baixo do travesseiro, e uma lâmina aparecer. Voldemort parecia não ter visto.

Bellatrix não teve tempo para pensar, escancarou a porta jogando-se em direção a lâmina antes que ela pudesse perfurar Voldemort. Ela caiu em cima de Riddle, a faca havia caído ao lado da cama. Mesmo assim Bellatrix sentia suas forças esvaírem de seu corpo. Ela levou a mão ao ventre e sentiu a viscosidade de seu sangue que pulsava para fora.

Nas mãos de Voldemort havia uma garrafa de vidro quebrada, estava banhada por seu sangue. Voldemort havia entendido o que acontecera, mas só depois que viu a faca caída ao chão. Ele levantou-a da cama e a colocou numa poltrona. Depois debruçou-se sobre o homem.

"Você não é meu pai, você é uma bactéria." Disse Voldemort e com a faca que estava caída ao chão cortou a garganta do homem de um lado a outro.

Depois disso virou-se para encontrar Bellatrix quase sem forças. Ela mantinha as mãos no ventre, e seu vestido já havia mudado de cor. Voldemort tentou ver o que podia fazer.

"Não há tempo." Disse Bellatrix.

"O que foi que você fez, Bellatrix?" Perguntou Voldemort ainda inconformado.

"Salvei sua vida." Respondeu ela. "Me prometa duas coisas." Voldemort não respondeu, mas ela continuou. "Primeira, tire-me daqui, eu não posso ser encontrada aqui." Bellatrix disse e parou para tossir. "Segunda, não deixe...". Tossia novamente, sua visão estava enegrecendo. "Não deixe...". Tentou novamente.

Voldemort debruçou-se sobre ela para tentar ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Bellatrix viu o homem que amava tão perto de si, querendo ouvir o que ela precisava falar, que durante aqueles últimos segundos, seu coração a disse que ele a amava também. Ele entendia que ela seria a única a amá-lo pelo que ele realmente era, Jack, por sua aparência, Tom Riddle, por sua justiça, Voldemort. Então ela tentou reunir todas as forças que tinha.

"Não deixe de matar." Terminou ela, e antes que pudesse embarcar para não voltar, levantou-se um pouco do encosto da poltrona e beijou os lábios finos e gelados de Voldemort.

* * *

1 Tradução de pequena parte do jornal Times, de 1o de Outubro de 1888.


End file.
